Harmless Magic
by Xx Ryssel xX
Summary: There are so many stories about the broken or dangerous side of Loki, but what about the softer side? This tells the story of Loki and his daughter Hel before Odin sends her to Niflheim. Enjoy this sweet Oneshot and tell me what you think!


**This idea just hit me on my way home from school, and it seemed nice enough to follow through. So here it is. This is just a one shot.**

****I own nothing!****

**Enjoy!**

...

Loki sat with his back to the world, his eyes trained on the small fountain in front of him. He had designed this garden for himself only and requested that no one entered without his accompaniment. It was a simple kind of beauty, one that was so raw and natural that it was nearly stunning. Loki had strategically placed fountains around the center so that he could practice his magic with the water at all angles. The one he sat before was in the very center, the others were arranged in a star-burst pattern all around him. A sigh hissed past his lips and he dipped his middle and forefinger in the crystalline liquid, absently tracing the surface in exotic swirls. Loki spent his days relaxing and toying with his magic, and at night he could sit and study the stars in the water's reflection. It was so peaceful.

Loki looked within himself to prepare for another spell when he felt his magic stir. Someone was near and was manipulating _his _magic. Young, probably. Those who sought the use of others' powers were usually children or wounded. A smirk danced across the God's angled face and he sat on a marble bench like a raven landing on a branch.

Hel stifled a giggle and stepped from the crafty landscaping. It was nearing dinner, and she had been sent to inform her father that he was expected to attend. She of course snatched the opportunity to play a few tricks. Maybe this time she would succeed in baffling the might Trickster. The thought made her soul giddy and her right eye narrowed as she smiled big. The left side of her face was thoroughly veiled by her thick black hair. Those obsidian strands fluttered behind her like a flag as she dashed back once more. He moved, but didn't seem to notice her approach.

The young girl took this as an invitation and lifted her arms. It was a natural movement, and held the smooth grace of a ballerina. The way her hands were slacked yet still tense with power mirrored Loki almost perfectly.

_"Chelydrus..." _Hel carefully uttered the words, trying her hardest to keep her presence a secret. _"Invoco te ad nos.."_

She could've cried when she saw water in a fountain behind Loki tremble. It rose slightly, then sank back down. The hint of a frown was darkening the girl's face when it stilled. It suddenly gave way to a serpent shaped ribbon of water. Her lips pulled back into a grin and she raised her hands once more. The water responded and rose taller until it stood at the same height as Loki. He shifted and Hel's eyes dashed to his hand. With one flick of his wrist the serpent froze solid and she let out a huff of disappointed breath.

A proud smile played on the God's lips as he swung his long legs around the bench to face his daughter. Those emerald eyes proceeded to turn upward towards the frozen figure and he chuckled. Loki's head canted to the side and the fading sunlight bathed his face handsomely. The water serpent then shattered and fell to shards of glass at his feet.

Hel grinned mischievously and stepped towards him. Her bare feet maneuvered around the pile of ice. He scooted over so she could hoist herself up beside him, and he smiled as her small legs dangled beneath her. She turned to look at him, and he did the same. The right side of Hel's face was beaming and bubbling laughter belted from her chest. Loki returned the gesture and laughed. The sound was natural in its own bizarre way.

"Did you see that? I can't wait to show the others, they'll be so surprised!" Her small voice sang in the air.

"Yes, I did. You are truly amazing, my darling."

"Well, I do have an unfair advantage you know," She said in mock seriousness and dipped her head slightly. The motion brought her glossy black hair forward. It was so long that several inches rested in her lap. Hel wore a simple emerald dress with silver trim. Her legs and arms were covered with a thin black fabric, which was decorated with golden knot work. Frigga's design, he recalled.

"And what is that?" Loki asked and leaned back on his palms. He crossed his legs at the ankles and looked ahead thoughtfully.

"You!" She squealed and leaped onto her feet. Her hair momentarily trailed behind and the edge of the left side of her face was visible. Hel brushed it back before snapping her fingers at her father. The edge of his tunic fluttered up and covered his face. Loki cried out and it ended in laughter as he tugged it back. Her eyes widened and she whirled around and dashed off, laughter chasing her into the garden.

Loki sent a replica of himself in front of her, stopping her dead in her tracks. Hel frowned and turned around. She turned to her right and ran off again. This time the girl invoked a spell that concealed her. The God of Mischief and Trickery snorted and took one long, cocky step in the direction she headed in. He turned casually to the holographic image of himself and scoffed. "I wonder where she could've gone..." He said sarcastically. Loki's double laughed abruptly before shattering like a pane of glass.

Hel smirked at her father's little show and giggled loudly. It was meant to be heard. Loki responded by turning towards the sound and folding his arms across his slender chest. The man's elegant figure stood confidently even as he appeared to be losing. His daughter pulled the hair from her right eye and focused on the invisibility spell. It wouldn't last long, even with the help of his magic.

Loki stepped forward once and hesitated, his chin tilting upwards. The way he turned his head made it seem like he was scenting the crisp air for magic. It was an unnecessary action, he could've easily found her without any sign of searching. Hel caught onto his hint and lifted the spell. She stood just meters away from him in the shadows of a young ash tree, and the sight of her made him smile warmly. It was such a rare sight that Hel couldn't help but to smile back. A hand touched her shoulder and she turned on her heels. The towering form before her was her real father. She fell for those stupid clones again.

Loki caught on to the hint of a frown and he grinned. "You are amazing, my dear child. I have only been challenged like that a few times before." He told her reassuringly. This brought a beaming smile to her face and she tilted her face up to him. Her dark brown eyes shimmered in response to the pride in Loki's emerald ones. He reached out and caressed her incredibly straight hair, pulling it off of her face. The side of her that she kept hidden was revealed. This side was dead, broken and scarred. Hel flinched and her eyes narrowed. Loki tightened his grip, keeping her from pulling away from him.

"What?" Hel snapped, her jaw tightening.

Loki smiled and shook his head, "Nothing, I am just so proud of you." He told her and she shifted slightly. He could see the hint of a surprised smile on her lips.

"Come now, mother would not be happy if we were late." Hel grinned and stepped back. Her hair fell back into place over her face and she held out her hand palm up. The God took it gingerly and bowed playfully. His daughter belted out in very unladylike laughter before dashing back towards the palace. Her arm tugged against his and forced Loki to follow her.

"Hey, slow down," Loki chuckled and gently pulled on Hel's hand to bring her pace to a brisk walk. She made a discontent grunting sound and scowled up at him.

"Mother's going to kill me, we're already late." She whined, but it was less of a complaint and more of a twisting of her voice to hurry him along. It failed, as expected, and that expectation was confirmed when his thick laughter scoffed at the idea. The girl was more than capable when it came to manipulating the everyday Aesir, but no matter how hard she tried it never worked on her father.

"Don't be ridiculous, the party will not start without us." He teased with a cocky grin before reaching over and ruffling her nearly iridescent hair. Hel snorted and her eyes rolled as she turned away from him and walked off. Loki shook his head and grinned before following his daughter.

...

**Well, guess who's feeling lazy? I am. So I apologize for any typos or mistakes because I didn't proofread this. I hope you enjoyed this easy-going story. I'm still working on the next chapter of Say You'll Remember and I don't know when I'll be able to post that...**

**Anyway, reviews and favs are love!**


End file.
